Traditionally the installation and repair of wooden flooring has required two carpenters. To assure a tight fit between the individual pieces of flooring the first carpenter forces the flooring being installed or repaired into proper position, while the second carpenter securely fastens the flooring being held to the sub floor. To insure that the floor is held tightly together it has generally been the situation that nails are driven into the flooring in an abutment arrangement with the piece of flooring previously put in place. In this manner the floor is constructed, one piece at a time, gradually being laid from the base of a starting wall towards the base of an ending wall where the last piece is placed.
In another common installation and repair of flooring, one carpenter works alone to replace and secure the flooring. One carpenter, working alone, faces even more difficulty in placing the floor and must commonly use a nail or wedge to maintain the flooring in its desired location while nailing it into place. This situation also requires the carpenter to continually stand and kneel, kneeling to place the board, standing to obtain leverage to place the board in its location, and kneeling again to hammer the board into place.
It is therefore an object of the invention to enable a single carpenter to stand and pry boards into place with little to no effort with a hands free holding device.
It is another object of the invention to develop a tool that eliminates the need for a carpenter to remain on their knees for prolonged periods of time prying boards together. This present invention enables a carpenter to remain standing during the installation of flooring boards eliminating the painful knee and back problems associated with the trade.